staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
01 stycznia 1982
Program 1 8.55 Program dnia 9.00 „Świat marzeń" - film dla dzieci 10.40 „7 anten" 11.55 Sport 1981 12.50 Dziennik Telewizyjny 13.20 Koncert fortepianowy a-moll Griega - gra Artur Rubinstein 13.50 Rolniczy Nowy Rok 14.25 „Stanęliśmy wojskiem" - wojskowe widowisko muzyczne 15.05 Dla dzieci: Teatr Poezji 15.30 „Powiernik pań" - francuska komedia muzyczna 17.00 „Zimowe gody" - film folklorystyczny 17.30 W starym kinie: „Przetańczyć całą noc" (cz. 1) 18.30 „Zapach ziemi" - film poetycko-muzyczny 19.00 Wieczorynka - „Pszczółka Maja" 19.30 Dziennik Telewizyjny 20.00 „Noce i dnie" (odc. 5) - „Uśmiechy losu" 21.05 „Powróćmy jak za dawnych lat" (cz. 1) - program Janusza Rzeszewskiego 21.40 „My dwaj"' - film fabularny BBC1 9.30 The Flumps 9.45 The Perishers 9.50 Jackanory 10.05 The Perils of Penelope Pitstop 10.25 Why Don't You...? 10.50 Play Cheess! 11.00 Gibson and the Red Arrows 11.30 King of the Rocket Man 11.40 The Hardy Boys and Nancy Drew Mysteries 12.28 Weatherman 12.30 Granstand 15.35 National Velvet 17.35 Evening News 17.45 London and South East only: Cartoon: Cracked Ice All Other English regions: Regional News 17.55 The Superteams 18.55 Doddy! 19.35 2001: A Space Odyssey 21.50 Wedding Day 22.55 Main News 23.05 La Belle Isobel 23.55 The Late Film: Up Pompeii 1.25 Weather 1.30 End of program BBC2 11.00 Play School 11.25 Closedown 12.30 Holiday Musical: Anchors Aweigh 14.45 The Cinema of Andrzej Wajda 15.40 Uppies and Doonies 16.15 Something Else - Just the Music 17.05 The Glorius Effect 17.55 From Magna Carta to Microchips 18.55 News Summary 19.00 One Hundred Great Paintings 19.10 Hold Down a Chord 19.25 In the Country 19.55 Touch Wood 21.00 Calendar 21.50 News on 2 22.00 Cleo Laine and James Galway 22.55 Man of Marble Rete (1) TV 9.55 Dalla Bastilica di San Pietro in Vaticano: Messa celebrata da Papa Giovanni Paolo II, in occasione della giornata mondiale della place 12.15 In Eurovisione da Vienna, dalla Sala Grande degli Amici della Musica, Concerto di Capodanno, diretto da Lorin Maazel 13.30 Telegiornale 14.00 Una fidanzata per papa (1982) - film 15.00 Dal Teatro di Montecalini Terme: Diamo ali alla sparanza, con il patrocinio dell 'Onu e della Fondazione: Don Gnocchi 17.00 Telegiornale 17.05 Direttisima con la tua antenna: Tm story, Direttissima, The Jakson live 18.50 Happy Circus, con Fonze in: Happy Days; Che tempo fa 20.00 Telegiornale 20.40 L'occhio Indiscreto 21.35 Lo Stato dell'Unione 23.35 Telegiornale Rete (2) TV 10.00 Samurg 11.10 Il flauto magico 12.00 Meridana 13.00 Telegiornale 13.30 Il Pomeriggio 16.00 Sette spose per sette fratelli (1954) - film 17.45 Telegiornale 18.05 Stereo due: Piccolo mondo inglese - Previsioni del tempo 19.45 Telegiornale 20.40 Portobello 22.25 Amami fino alla morte 23.20 Telegiornale Rete (3) TV 16.20 Pinnocchio a teatro 17.30 Ocano (1971) - film 19.00 Telegiornale 19.35 Marco Cipolino puglie 20.05 Jazz: Quartetto Birch Johnson e Enrico Pieranunzi 20.40 Epistolari celebri 22.20 Storia di gente senza storia 22.55 Telegiornale Canale 5 8.30 Buongiorno Italia 10.00 Fra Diavolo - film 12.00 Concerto della banda a fiat di Milano 12.30 Serie Gatchaman la battagilla del planeti: Le soldatesse di Spectra (drammatico) 13.00 Asterix la galulola - carttoi 14.00 Diana la coriglana - film 16.00 Musella alla conquista di Parigi - film 18.00 Super Top '81 19.00 Miss mondo '81 20.00 Auguri di Capodanno 20.30 Omaggio a Fred Astairo 21.30 Una sera c'Incentrammo - film 2.30 I quatrro di Chicago - film Tele Monte-Carlo (TMC) 13.30 Telegiornale 14.00 Questa calla nella prateria 15.20 Film 17.30 Cartoni animati 18.00 Vita da strega 18.45 Telemenu 19.00 La famigilia Addams 19.30 Telegiornale 19.55 Il Buggzzum 20.30 Tre per una grande rapina 22.10 Rotocalco 23.15 Settimanale moto